


Threat

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Threat

People often erite,   
Clint off as a threat.   
Maybe because he doesn't have super strength.   
But what he does have,  
S keen sense of observation.   
He never missses,  
His target.   
That is what makes him dangerous.   
And others vulnerable.


End file.
